bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadeon
Dreadeon was Razenoid's Mechtogan and a major antagonist in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'. '''It was released in wave 2. Information Description Dreadeon likes to lure his enemies into the sky where he can take advantage of his strong aerial prowess. With a jagged silhouette of triangles and spikes, Dreadeon is easily recognizable even in the thick of battle. When the blasters on Dreadeon's shoulders are fully activated for battle, his head shifts into optimum fighting position, eagerly anticipating his opponent's next move. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In ''Mechtogan Mayhem, Razenoid spawned him just like Titanium Dragonoid had spawned Zenthon. In Gundalia Under Fire, he was summoned by Razenoid to battle Zenthon. He managed to defeat Zenthon in the end. In'' Unlocking the Gate,'' he fought Zenthon and lost. He reappeared in Behind the Mask where he fought alongside Razen Titan against Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. The battle ended with no outcome. In Interspace Armageddon, ''several different-colored clones of him battled the brawlers. Most of them ended up getting defeated. In ''The Final Takedown, Dreadeon and Razen Titan were destroyed by Zenthon and Zenthon Titan when they used the rest of their strength. It is unknown if he and Razen Titan are dead or not. Game Dreadeon was released in the second Wave of Mechtogan. The Darkus version has 180 Gs. Trivia * Dreadeon was the only antogonist Mechtogan to be seen talking. * His name is Dreadeon, yet his activator says Dradeon. * Dreadeon is #07 in the series. * He was shown to have the exact opposite personality to Zenthon. While Zenthon speaks and acts like a Knight, Dreadon speaks and acts like a savage beast. * In Gundalian Invaders, Dragoind Colosuss said Dharak and Drago are opposite sides of a coin, Dharak is Dark and Drago is light. Since Razenoid is Dharak, Dreadeon might be the opposite of Zenthon. * His voice actor changed in episode 19. * Dreadeon was the first Darkus Mechtogan to appear in the Anime. * Dreadeon has nine BakuNano port holes total. * He shares his voice actor Tony Rosato with fellow antagonist Dharak. * He has the same voice as Dharak, Razenoid who is Dreadeons's father in a way is a mutation of Phantom Dharak so in a way Dreadeon has the same voice as his father. * He was the 8th Mechtogan to appear on Intermision Screen after Smasheon, Braxion, Zenthon, Silent Strike, Rockfist, Venexus and Deezall. * Mag Mel's original Dreadeon seems to be much more powerful than his clones. * His shoulder spikes are similar to Airkor's bottom wings. Gallery Anime Dreadeon Scan.png|Dreadeon being scanned Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0033.jpg|Dreadeon about to be hit by Razenoid Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0032.jpg|Dreadeon beaten down Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon after being summoned on Gundalia Dreadeon2.jpg|Dreadeon aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.JPG DreadeonActivated.png DREADEONKARATEKICK.png BakucolarDreadeon.png|Dreadeon's body parts being scanned 2_1_0011.jpg ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png Dreadeonmakebigboom.png 2011-06-20 1852.png|Dreadeon VS Zenthon (Rematch) 1193909 normal.jpg Dreadeonlazerz.jpg 2011-07-01 1226.png|Dreadeon VS Zenthon 2011-07-02 1529.png|Dreadeon locked in battle against Zenthon. Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.05.38 PM.png|Dreadeon charging his lasers Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 2.10.09 PM.png|Dreadeon just arriving on Gundalia 2011-07-14_1317.png|Dreadeon 2011-07-14_1320.png|Dreadeon being summoned 2011-07-14_1323.png|Dreadeon being infused with power by Razenoid Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.48.32 PM.png DreadeonTwo.jpg DreadeonOne.jpg Dreadeon3.jpg|Dreadeon on Intermission Screen Dreadeon4.jpg|Dreadeon about to summon Razen Titan Dreadeon5.jpg 2011-07-24 1845.png 2011-07-24_1926.png|Dreadeon being summoned 2011-07-24_1929.png Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.45.21 PM.JPG|Clone Dreadeon just after being summoned Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.48.06 PM.JPG|Clone Dreadeon about to activate a portal Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.16.40 PM.JPG|Clone Dreadeon walking 2011-08-14_0008.png 2011-08-14_0010.png 2011-08-14 0004.png 2011-08-15_0029.png|Dreadeon flying 2011-08-15 0025.png|Dreadeon with Razen Titan and Evolved Razenoid 1359368_normal.jpg 1359371_normal.jpg|Dreadeon vs Zenthon 1359434_normal.jpg|Dreadeon about to fire his lasers Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 3.59.51 PM.JPG|Dreadeon firing his lasers Bakugan Dimensions Combat_Dreadeon_Open.png|ventus combat Haos Dreadeon Open.png|haos Clear_Dreadeon_Open.png|clear Ventus Dreadeon Open.png|ventus Subterra Dreadeon Open.png|subterra Pyrus Dreadeon Open.png|pyrus Aquos Dreadeon Open.png|aquos Clear Dreadeon.png|clear (real form) Darkus_Dreadeon.png Haos Dreadeon.png|Haos (real form) Pyrus_Dreadeon.png Subterra Dreadeon.png|Subterra (real form) Ventus Dreadeon.png|ventus (real form) Aquos_Dreadeon.png|aquos (real form) darkus_DD.PNG Dreadeon attacking.png Combat Dreadeon.png|ventus combat (real form) Dreadeon7.PNG Dreadeon5.PNG Dreadeon Entered.JPG GM_Pyrus_Dread.png ALMOST!.png SCORE!.PNG DD2.PNG DD1.PNG Screen shot 2011-06-17 at 11.11.31 AM.png Aquos_Dreadeon_Closed.png Clear_Dreadeon_Closed.png Combat_Dreadeon_Closed.png Darkus_Dreadeon_Closed.png Haos_Dreadeon_Closed.png Pyrus_Dreadeon_Closed.png Subterra_Dreadeon_Closed.png Ventus_Dreadeon_Closed.png Darkus_Dreadeon_Open.png Game Dreadeon.jpg DarkusDreadeonPackaged.jpg Photo212.jpg BakuSurgeDarkusDreadeon.jpg|BakuSurge Combat Set version Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Mechtogan